


Aftermath

by nh8343



Category: Glee
Genre: KLAINEEE that is all, M/M, picks up around chapter 3 and then it's much more exciting, wrote this a while ago so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nh8343/pseuds/nh8343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one simple mistake on Kurt's part that led to the fire that tore his life apart. With Blaine by his side, will he be able to recover? Klaine; set post-New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   It was evening in Ohio, and day began to turn to night as the sunlight started to fade away. The air was noticeably cooler, and the energy level in the town was decreasing rapidly as people retired to their homes for the rest of the day.

 

   The Hummel-Hudson residence, however, was full of energy. The sounds of footsteps and banging dishware echoed throughout the house, occasionally joined by a voice or two calling out instructions.

 

   Why was there such a racket? Burt and Carole had come up with the idea of throwing a party to celebrate Kurt and Finn finishing their junior year of high school. Thus, the kitchen area was in full swing, and crepe-paper decorations hung from the ceiling and doorways. After all, if they were going through the trouble of having a party, why not go all out? (The tacky decorations were not Kurt’s idea, as he was quick to point out.)

 

   As for the two boys, they were –at the time– completely uninvolved with the preparations for the celebration. Finn was currently in the living room blasting his way through another level of Halo, although he had to pause it quite a few times in order to respond to texts from his possessive –and sometimes crazy– girlfriend. (Yes, Rachel, that means you.)

 

   Kurt, on the other hand, was in his part of the room in the basement, working on his new decorations: candles. Yes, there was a reason behind it, and it _was_ extremely cheesy. After Blaine had said “I love you”, it had taken much self control on Kurt’s part to not giggle like a teenaged girl or jump up and down and engage in some form of happy dance. (He had saved that for when he got home that day, naturally.) That moment, of course, had made him remember the duet that they had sung just after their first kiss, which consequently led to his urge to add candles to his already-fabulous design.

 

   He was just lighting the last one when he heard Burt call, “Kurt, Carole needs your help in the kitchen!”

 

   “I’m coming!”

 

   Quickly, Kurt got up and turned to run upstairs, not noticing that in his haste, he had bumped a single candle out of place.

 

   The flame flickered threateningly close to the sheets draping down from his unmade bed. A blink of an eye later, and it made contact. Only a small black spot appeared on the fabric at first, but it began to grow into a section of fire approaching danger level.

 

   Had Kurt turned around, he might have seen what was going on, but he was halfway up the stairs by the time the fire began.

 

   That simple mistake was one that he would regret for his entire life.

~*~

 

   It wasn’t until halfway through the celebratory feast that Burt asked, “Do you smell smoke?”

 

   Initially, the question was dismissed. A quick glance was spared at the kitchen, but no discovery was made. Burt figured he had been imagining things.

 

   When he smelled it again a few minutes later, though, he wasn’t the only one to notice. Something was going on.

 

   Burt rose from his chair and left for the hallway. At once, Kurt got up from the table and followed his dad. Just in case there was a serious problem, he didn’t want Burt to be alone. As they turned the corner, they were immediately assailed by hot flames and dark smoke. The fire had started in the basement, and had eaten itself up the stairs by way of the decorations until it reached into the living room. Now, the flames had begun to consume the entire side of the house, rapidly increasing in intensity as more fuel was available: curtains, furniture, and even the house itself.

 

   For a brief moment, shock rendered Kurt and Burt speechless. Panic, however, brought them back to their senses.

 

   Burt spoke forcefully, “Kurt, get Finn and Carole out of here!”

 

   “What about you?

 

   “I’m getting your mom’s…your _other_ mom’s…things from upstairs. I’ll be back down in a little bit.”

 

   “But Dad–!”

 

   “Just get Finn and Carole to safety. I’m counting on you!”

 

   Kurt reached out a hand to stop him from running off, but Burt was already rushing toward the stairs. Hoping that his dad would be okay, Kurt raced back to the dining room. Finn and Carole were already on their feet, concern evident on their faces.

 

   “There’s a fire. We need to get out,” Kurt said, his voice tight.

 

   Carole’s eyes grew wide, and Finn asked shakily, “How is that even possible?”

 

   It was precisely at this moment that Kurt stopped to consider the cause of the destructive blaze that was now tearing their house apart. The fire had started in the basement, but there was nothing that could have started it, except…but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to even consider that thought, so he stayed silent.

 

   His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the whole house groaning, and Kurt paled.

 

   “The fire must be eating away at the house, and it’s unstable. We have to leave _now._ ”

 

   Without delay, the three of them ran out of the dining room and into the hallway. Kurt heard gasps next to him as his mother and step-brother witnessed the devastation.

 

   “Where’s Burt?” Carole asked worriedly.

 

   “Upstairs. He’ll be right behind us.” Kurt responded, and added in his head, _I hope._

 

   They quickly made their way down the hallway, and Kurt realized that the fire was going to cut them off if they didn’t hurry. The flames grew closer, and the house started to fall apart as the supports were disintegrated. Debris began to tumble down around them as they approached the front entrance.

 

   When they reached their destination, Carole snatched her purse from the small table next to the door. Kurt grabbed the two most important photographs from the shelf directly above it: one of him and Burt, and one of him and Blaine. He would save these memories, if nothing else.

 

   Kurt had his hand on the doorknob when he heard Finn yell, “Look out!”

 

   He felt Finn shove him out of the way, and then saw a large chunk of the ceiling fall where he had been standing only a moment before. He turned to thank his step-brother, but couldn’t see him anywhere. The smoke made visibility close to zero.

 

   “Finn? FINN?” he called.

 

   Terror set in when there was no response. Kurt could, however, just make out Carole’s figure. He grabbed her hand and pried open the door, stepping over rubble. The flames and smoke were right on their heels.

 

   They burst out of the house, panting and wide-eyed. Shaking, Carole pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed 911.

 

   Kurt walked a few paces away, needing a moment to himself. The sight before him was terrible: the flames lit up the evening sky, and the whole house looked like a twisted monster collapsing in on itself.

 

   “Dad? Finn?” he whispered under his breath.

 

   Nothing.

 

   It wasn’t long until the fire trucks and ambulances pulled up, considering that they were living in such a small town. Kurt, however, barely comprehended what was happening, and could only look on, horrified, as his home burned.


	2. Chapter 2

   Out of the co **r** ner of his eye, Kurt saw Carole walking over to him. As much as he probably needed comfort, he wished she would leave him alone. He did _not_ want to break down. He wanted to stay strong– to prove that he could handle this. After all, he didn’t even know if he had to worry about Burt and Finn…right?

 

   “Kurt, honey?” a voice spoke next to him.

 

   Kurt almost said nothing, because he feared that he would burst into tears if he tried to talk. He attempted to hold it together as he asked, “Can I borrow your phone, please?”

 

   Carole handed him the device, squeezed his shoulder lovingly, and walked over to intercept the firefighters. Kurt paused before dialing, trying to calm himself down and stop his fingers from shaking. He needed someone there that he could tell anything, someone that loved and understood him, and someone that he could break down in front of.

 

   He needed Blaine.

 

   After only two rings, Kurt heard the voice on the other end answer, “Hey, Kurt! What’s up?”

 

   Hearing the cheeriness in the other boy's voice, Kurt barely managed to choke out, “Blaine…”

 

   “Kurt? What’s wrong? Do you need me to come over?” his tone quickly changed to a cross between fear and concern.

 

   The fact that Blaine didn’t even bother to ask what was wrong before trying to help showed just how much Kurt’s current state was unnerving him.

 

   There was a moment of silence before the reply. “Yes.”

 

   “I’m on my way.”

 

   The line went dead, and Kurt took a few deep breaths. _Blaine_ _is coming and everything is going to be fine. Blaine is coming and everything is going to be fine. Blaine is coming and everything is… maybe… going to be fine._

 

 ~*~

 

   By now, the fire was put out, and only the smoking carcass of their house remained. Just a little while ago, the paramedics had put Burt and Finn’s burnt bodies onto stretchers, loaded them into the ambulance, and taken off for the hospital.

 

   Carole had followed them in her car, which had thankfully been parked in the driveway and hadn’t been damaged. Kurt, however, had insisted on staying behind because he wanted to wait for Blaine. He should be arriving very soon…

 

   As if summoned by Kurt thinking his name, Blaine pulled up next to the sidewalk– close to the house, but giving the remaining fire trucks enough room. Upon seeing the familiar car, Kurt immediately turned to walk over to it, still clutching the two framed pictures in his arms.

 

   Blaine opened the door as soon as the car stopped, gaping at the ruins of the Hummel-Hudson residence. After Kurt’s phone call, he had expected something bad, but this…how could this have happened to someone as sweet and amazing as Kurt?

 

   Seconds later, Kurt was standing in front of him. Without a word, Kurt held the photographs out to Blaine, who understood the silent request, and set them in between the front seats. Still, Kurt stood before him with downcast eyes and trembling hands. Blaine had no words to express his emotions. He simply opened his arms and gave him a sad half-smile.   

 

   At this gesture, Kurt glanced up at him, his eyes filling with tears. At once, all illusions of control left him, and he wound his arms around Blaine. Finally, safe in his boyfriends’ embrace, he allowed himself to cry.

 

   Kurt cried for his lost home, for the unknown fates of his father and brother, and finally for the awful stomach-wrenching truth that this was probably all his fault. Even when the tears stopped, he stayed where he was, with his face pressed into Blaine’s shoulder and his arms locked around him tightly. Kurt felt warm hands rubbing his back soothingly, and Blaine kept repeating comforting words along the lines of “It’s okay. I promise you’ll be okay.”

 

   After a period of time that was both too short and yet felt like an eternity, the two boys broke the embrace. Blaine gripped Kurt’s shoulders, and gazed sympathetically into his red-rimmed eyes.

 

   “Did all four of you get out?” Blaine asked tenderly.

 

   Kurt shook his head, and said softly, “My dad and Finn are in the hospital. Carole went along.”

 

   “Do you want me to drive you there?”

 

   Kurt nodded, and Blaine removed his hands from Kurt’s shoulders to open the car door. Kurt gave him a weak smile of gratitude as he sat down in the passenger’s seat. Blaine went around to the opposite side, strapping himself in and starting the engine. Just like that, they were off.

 

   Once they were on the main road, Blaine took one hand off of the steering wheel to hold the hand of the fragile boy sitting next to him. Kurt squeezed his hand in return, comforted by the show of affection. Even with his world spinning out of control, Blaine was something constant to hold on to. He was a thread of stability to grasp when his own were starting to snap.

 

 ~*~

 

   They arrived at the hospital in just under ten minutes. When they stepped inside, Kurt immediately half-walked, half-ran over to the front desk, still firmly gripping Blaine’s hand in his own. Normally, he wouldn’t advertise their relationship in public, but he needed to draw strength from Blaine; right now, Blaine _was_ his strength.

 

   “Can I help you?” the receptionist asked pleasantly.

 

   “I need to see Burt Hummel and Finn Hudson. I’m Burt’s son, and Finn is my step-brother.” Kurt said quickly.

 

   “Oh, you must be Kurt Hummel. Mrs. Hudson told me to let you back there. They’re in the fourth room on the left, and also the room right across from that.”

 

   Kurt nodded his thanks, and nearly dragged Blaine to Burt’s hospital room. Anxiety quickened his pace, and thoughts flew through his head: _What if I’m too late? What if they’re dead? What if Carole had a heart attack or something worse? What if_ –

 

   “We’re here.” Blaine’s voice broke through his thoughts.

 

   They stood in front of one of the many ominous doors in the bleach-white hallway. Kurt released Blaine’s hand, and slowly turned the handle. He was greeted by Carole’s relieved face, and her hands tightly squeezing his.

 

   “Kurt! I’m so glad you made it here safely– you worried me sick!”

 

   “Sorry, but you know I had to wait for Blaine. He drove me here.” Kurt said, nodding in Blaine’s general direction.

 

   Blaine stepped forward out of the doorway when he heard his name, and smiled a quick greeting to Carole, who returned her own smile half-heartedly.

 

   “How are Dad and Finn? Did they make it?” Kurt spoke up.

 

   Blaine, sensing his boyfriend’s distress, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He felt Kurt relax a few seconds later when Carole informed him that both his father and his step-brother were still alive. However, Kurt tensed up again when he caught a glimpse of Burt on the hospital bed.

 

   Carole had been standing in his line of sight all this time, but now he could clearly see what damage the fire had done to his beloved father. Severe bu **r** n marks covered the majority of his body, and he was covered in bandages hiding further injury. Burt had still been inside when the house had begun to fall in on itself. Clearly, the collapsing building and scalding flames had taken their toll.

 

   Kurt tentatively walked toward the hospital bed. He stood next to it, not wanting to touch his father for fear of damaging him further. Blaine hovered at a distance. He knew that Kurt needed some space when it came to Burt’s life being in danger, but he wanted to be there for him all the same.

 

   “Can I have a few minutes alone with him, please?”

 

   …Or not. Blaine exchanged a glance with Carole, and they both stepped outside.

 

   “Blaine, it’s getting late. Your parents will probably start to worry if you don’t go home soon.” Carole said once they were in the hallway.

 

   He pondered this for a moment, and then asked, “Would it be alright if I stayed here overnight? I just…really want to be there for Kurt.”

 

   Carole nodded in understanding. “I have no problem with it, but call them and tell them so they know where you are. If they’ll let you, you’re welcome to stay.”

 

   Blaine whipped out his cell phone, thanked Carole, and proceeded to dial his home phone number so that he could inform his parents of the change in plans.

 

   Back in the room, Kurt had pulled up a chair so that he could sit next to Burt. The space was absolutely silent, with the exception of the heart monitor beeping every few seconds. The silence only added to Kurt’s fear– the fear that his father would never wake up. But he had needed just a moment alone with Burt. Just a moment to savor their bond, and to talk to him without being scrutinized.

 

   “Dad…we’ve been in this situation before, haven’t we? Last time, it turned out alright. I just hope that this time is the same.” He paused. “I love you so much, Dad, and I need you here with me. Carole and Finn do, too. There’s so much you have to see! New Directions is going to win nationals, I’m going to graduate from high school, and you’ll get to see my name in lights.” Kurt began to choke up, and he said in a tight voice, “I’m going to make you proud.”

 

   He took a deep breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow. _There’s no need to cry. He’s not dead_ – _he’s going to be fine. He HAS to be fine._

 

   Once Kurt was sure he was calm enough, at least on the outside, he took one last look at Burt and then stepped into the hallway. He saw Blaine talking on his cell phone, and shot a questioning look at Carole.

 

   “Who is he calling? Is he leaving already?”

 

   “Actually, he’s asking his parents if he can stay here tonight.”

 

   To his left, Kurt saw Blaine snap his phone shut and tuck it away into his pocket. He took this as a cue to go and speak with him.

 

   “Blaine,” Kurt asked tentatively as he walked over to him, “are you sure that you want to stay?”

 

   Blaine smiled and took his hands. “Yes. I have to stay– for you.”

 

   And he said those last two words so meaningfully, with a look in his eyes that just screamed “I love you”, that Kurt felt his heart melt right on the spot. He leaned over to peck his boyfriend on the cheek, aware that they were still standing in the middle of a hallway.

 

   “Thank you.” Kurt said gratefully, feeling a blush rise to the surface of his cheeks to tinge them pink.

 

   He felt a bit embarrassed that Blaine staying there meant so much to him, but was still happy that he wouldn’t have to face all of this alone. It was a fact that Kurt Hummel could be strong when he had to be…but when Kurt Hummel broke, he shattered.

 

   And what would he do if there was no one to pick up the pieces?

 

   “We should probably check in on Finn.” Blaine said, breaking the silence.

 

   Kurt nodded in agreement. He felt guilt blossom in his chest. In the midst of worrying about Burt, he had almost entirely forgotten about his step-brother.

 

   The two boys took a few steps across the hallway, and entered the room directly across from Burt’s. Carole, who had been hanging back until now as to not disturb the moment between Kurt and Blaine, followed behind them.

 

   Inside, Finn lay on a pale white hospital bed identical to the one across the hall. He was as motionless as Burt, Kurt noticed, but although he had various cuts, bruises, and burns, he looked like he was in much better shape. That left him with a question, however…

 

   “Why is he unconscious?” Kurt asked.

 

   Carole responded immediately, “The nurse said that he ended up with a concussion from falling debris.”

 

 _Of course_ , Kurt though to himself. Finn had pushed him out of the way when the ceiling had caved. That was why Finn hadn’t answered when he had called his name. It also meant that if it weren’t for Finn, Kurt would be the one on the hospital bed right now. He felt a swell of compassion for his step-brother, thanking him silently in his head.

 

   Kurt turned back to Carole. “When will he wake up?”

 

   “He’s expected to regain consciousness in the next few days. He’s stable, considering what happened, so don’t you worry about him at all.”

 

   Kurt let out a sigh of relief. Now, at least, he only had to worry about one of his family members. Hopefully soon, he wouldn’t have to stress about either of them.

 

   “If Finn’s alright, then I want to stay with Dad until he wakes up.”

 

   Blaine and Carole agreed with Kurt, and the three of them relocated back across the hall. They all took their places in chairs against the wall perpendicular to Burt’s bedside, and prepared to stay as long as their dad’s/husband’s/boyfriend’s dad’s state required them to.

 

   Minutes turned to hours, and it soon became apparent that they were going to be here the whole night. Still, they fought off any exhaustion they felt so that they could be there for Burt. Even when the urge to fall asleep got…so tempting…

 

~~*~~

 

   Kurt’s eyes snapped open sometime around 4:00 in the morning when a shrill beeping noise cut through the air. He immediately sat straight up, rubbing his tired eyes. To his right, he saw Blaine and Carole already awake.

 

   A group of paramedics burst in through the door a few moments later. This got the wheels turning in his head, and he suddenly realized the source of the sound that had woken him: the heart monitor. Panic stabbed at his heart as this sunk in. _No! He can’t die! HE CAN’T DIE!_

 

   Kurt jumped out of his chair, and it clattered to the floor. He was immediately at Burt’s bedside with his hands gripping the edge until his knuckles tu **r** ned white.

 

   “Dad? DAD!?” His voice bordered on yelling, and was laced with a touch of hysteria.

 

   The experience was almost surreal. Kurt was vaguely aware that he was pushed backward as the doctors and nurses surrounded Burt, trying to restart his failing heart. He also somewhat felt Blaine’s hands on his shoulders as his boyfriend tried to provide some form of security. And finally, almost from a distance, he heard a nurse say the words “Burt Hummel” and “dead”.

 

   The hospital staff began to exit…

 

   …and then suddenly reality came rushing at him to slap him in the face.

 

   “No!” Kurt screamed shrilly.

 

   This had to be some sort of nightmare. He had to wake up soon from this terrible dream because surely his father wasn’t _dead_. He was always strong, always a safe place to turn, always someone Kurt could rely on in the face of hardship, and oh, god…he really was gone, wasn’t he?

 

   Kurt found himself ripping away from Blaine’s hands and practically throwing himself on top of Burt’s lifeless form. He thought he had already drained himself of any tears he possessed, but that assumption turned out to be entirely incorrect.

 

   He sobbed, his shoulders shaking with the sickening raw emotion he felt. The sound was muffled slightly from his face being buried into his father’s chest, but it didn’t stop Blaine and Carole from hearing his cries.

 

   At this point, Kurt was just plain hysterical with grief, but still one word kept echoing through his mind.

 

_Gone._

_Gone._

_GONE._

 


	3. Chapter 3

   Blaine had made no move to comfort Kurt after he had torn away from his touch, as it would probably only make his hysteria worse. Instead, he could only stand at a distance as Kurt and Carole grieved for their lost family member.

 

   It had seemed like the three of them stood there forever, even though it was really only around an hour. Carole had resigned herself to sitting in the chair nearest to Burt and crying softly with her head in her hands. After a while, she had left the room, unable to control her emotions in the presence of Burt’s body.

 

   Kurt hadn’t changed his position of half-lying on top of his father. As the minutes had ticked by, his sobs had quieted to a soft whimpering, and then silence. Now, by looking at the steady rhythm of his breathing, Blaine could tell that he had fallen asleep. He was thankful, for Kurt’s sake, that he could sleep peacefully instead of having to deal with Burt’s death.

 

   Unless…unless he was having nightmares. Unless he was trapped inside his head, reliving the fire over and over. Should he wake him up? What if that only made the situation worse?

 

   It wasn’t until hours later that his many fears were quelled, during which time Blaine had divided his time between sitting and pacing. He saw Kurt slowly standing up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Blaine began to take a step forward, but paused, still unsure of how to handle the situation. Kurt turned around slowly.

 

   Not meeting Blaine’s gaze, Kurt said emotionlessly, “We should check on Finn.”

 

   With that, he walked over to the door. Blaine, however, was not going to let that happen. Quickly, he grabbed Kurt’s arm to stop him from leaving.

 

   “Kurt, please don’t do this.”

 

   There was a slight flicker of emotion in Kurt’s expression, but he simply asked, “Do what?”

 

   Blaine sighed, “Pretending that something didn’t happen won’t change the past. Sooner or later you’re going to have to face it.”

 

   Kurt’s mask cracked. Blaine felt him shudder, and let go of his arm to pull him into a hug. Even if Kurt was too proud to ask for comfort, Blaine would give it to him.

 

   “I feel so lonely knowing that he’s not here.” Kurt said softly.

 

   Blaine pulled away slightly so that he could look at Kurt and still hold him close. He tried to think of the right words. What was there that you could possibly say to a person in this situation?

 

   “I know your dad is irreplaceable, Kurt, but you’re not alone,” he began. “Carole and Finn care about you, along with all of New Directions, and even the Warblers,” He paused to lift Kurt’s chin up, so that he could look into his eyes, and added, “and you have me. You’ll _always_ have me.”

 

   Kurt’s face softened into a sad half-smile. “You promise?”

 

   “Always and forever.”

 

   Anything else he would have added was cut off by Kurt pressing his lips to Blaine’s. His eyelids flickered shut, and both of them savored this one happy moment in the midst of tragedy. But even as Blaine wound his arms tighter around his boyfriend, he knew that this kiss wasn’t simply a kiss of passion or want. It was a promise that they would always be there for each other. And, at its core, it was simply a way to express how each boy loved the other with all of his heart. After all, didn’t actions speak louder than words?

 

   Kurt pulled away after a while, a little short of breath, but feeling much less empty inside. “Thank you,” he said, although the two words felt insufficient compared to the gratitude he felt.

 

   Blaine just smiled because no words needed to be said. However, an idea struck him, and he had to break the silence, even if it would put a damper on the beautiful moment. “Kurt, I think it would be best if you and Carole spent some time away from here. Finn’s stable, right? So, it might help you…” How was he supposed to end that sentence? Help him…calm down? Start over? Move on? Thankfully, Kurt didn’t make him finish.

 

   “It’s a good idea, but we don’t exactly have a place to go.”

 

   “What about my house? I’m sure my mom would let both of you stay overnight and until you can get back on your feet.”

 

   “Blaine, I couldn’t –”

 

   “I insist.”

 

   Kurt sighed, and Blaine knew that he had agreed. “I’ll call her right now, and you can go ask Carole.”

 

   “Fine.”

 

   Kurt hugged Blaine one more time and left, leaving him alone with the both saddening and sickening sight of Burt Hummel’s unmoving form. A shudder ran through Blaine’s body, and he quickly stepped into the hallway, dialing his mother’s familiar number.

 

 ~*~

 

   On the other side of the hallway, Kurt found his step-mother sitting next to Finn’s hospital bed. She wasn’t moving, with the exception of breathing, and her eyes stared, unfocused, at the wall.

 

 _She’s still in shock,_ Kurt thought to himself. _I guess this is how she’s dealing with Dad…_ He had to take a deep breath to keep his emotions under control.

 

   “Carole?” Kurt asked softly.

 

   She jumped slightly, and slowly turned to face him. “Oh, Kurt, it’s you…” Carole mu **r** mured.

 

   Kurt wasn’t quite sure how to start the conversation, so he skipped to the point. “Blaine offered for both of us to stay the night at his house.”

 

   Carole hesitated, and then said slowly, “I’m sorry, honey, but I have to stay with Finn. I’m just so worried that…that he won’t wake up if I leave.”

 

   Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and Kurt suddenly felt guilty for even considering Blaine’s invitation. “You’re right. I’ll stay with you, too, and I’ll tell Blaine that–”

 

   “No, you should go. It’ll be good for you to get away from here for a while. You can take your mind off of things if you take a break from it.”

 

   And, for the second time today, Kurt caved in.

 

   “Good news– she said yes,” a voice said from behind him, and Kurt nearly had a heart attack.

 

   “Blaine, don’t scare me like that!”

 

   “Sorry!” came the sheepish reply.

 

   Kurt turned around to find Blaine standing in the doorway, a questioning look on his face that seemed to ask, “Well?”.

 

   “Carole’s staying with Finn, but I’m coming,” Kurt said to the unspoken question.

 

   Blaine smiled. “Alright. We’ll leave around 4:30, and I’ll drive us there.”

 

   Kurt’s heart sank at the thought of spending any more time at the hospital, but agreed anyway. On the bright side, he’d be able to spend some more time with Finn, so he didn’t have to feel as guilty about leaving him.

 

   It was going to be a long wait.

 

~*~

 

   Eight (excruciatingly long) hours later, Kurt and Blaine were on their way to the Anderson residence. The ride there was completely silent, which was a result of the combination of Blaine not knowing what to say and Kurt stewing in his depression. So, it was a relief to both of them when the half-hour drive was finished.

 

   As the car pulled into the driveway, Kurt spoke up, “So, are your parents…you know...okay with you and me?” When he saw Blaine’s hesitant expression, he added, “You _have_ told them you’re gay, haven’t you?”

 

   Blaine interjected quickly, “Of course! I just…never really told them that we’re dating.” Kurt looked quite put out, and Blaine realized how bad it must have sounded. “It’s not that I’m ashamed of telling them! I’m sure my mother would be completely fine with it, anyway. It’s my father that has issues with me being gay, and if he knew that I have a boyfriend…I’m worried about how he’ll react.”

 

   “So do you plan on hiding our relationship while I’m staying with you, too?” Kurt asked, annoyance plain in his voice.

 

   “No. It’s time that I introduced you as my boyfriend, and faced the consequences. I _do_ have you for support now, anyway.”

 

   This merited a small smile from Kurt, who happily agreed to Blaine’s plan.

 

   Kurt’s smile wavered, however, and he said softly, “I told my dad about us right away. He didn’t really seem to know what to say, but I could tell that he was happy for me.” He took a shaky breath, and his next statement came out like a cross between a laugh and a choked sob. “He made me promise to invite you over soon so that he could give you the ‘over-protective dad’ speech.”

 

   “Kurt…”

 

   “I know that I’m being over-emotional, and I’m supposed to move on, but I can’t, Blaine. I just can’t.”

 

   “You don’t need to. You’re not ‘supposed to’ do anything, and no one can tell you how to feel.”

 

   Kurt’s eyes were red, and he was still trying to hold himself together, but he still managed a half-smile as he asked, “How is it that you always know the right thing to say?”

 

   “Dapper intuition,” Blaine joked, his smile mirroring Kurt’s. “Now, let’s go and begin the introductions, shall we?”

 

   “I’d love to, but I look absolutely terrible. This isn’t exactly the first impression that I want to make.”

 

   “Well, luckily for you, I have just the solution. Look in the glove box.”

 

   Kurt followed Blaine’s instructions, and gasped at his discovery. In his hand was…a bottle of concealer? “What…?”

 

   Blaine laughed at Kurt’s reaction. “You left it there a couple of days ago when I drove us out of town for our picnic.”

 

   Now, Kurt joined in with the laughter. “Who knew that would come in handy?”

 

   He uncapped the bottle and smeared the pale make-up around his eyes, hoping that he looked at least half-decent. He was _not_ about to meet his boyfriend’s parents looking like a train wreck. Kurt Hummel just did not roll that way.

 

   He nodded to Blaine. “I’m ready.”

 

~*~

 

   The woman who answered the door appeared to be somewhere in her early forties. She had a striking resemblance to Blaine, with black curls and warm hazel eyes. She wore light blue jeans and a flowery blouse, which went well with her kind smile.

 

   Blaine and Kurt stood together just outside the doorway– close enough to make it clear that they were friends, but far enough apart that nothing would be assumed about a relationship just yet.

 

   “Hi, Mom,” Blaine said, his voice cheerful, but indicating that all was not well.

 

   Clearly aware of the current situation at hand, Mrs. Anderson gave them both a sympathetic smile and said, “Come on in, boys.”

 

   Kurt wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked into the Anderson residence. From the outside, it looked like a mid-sized house, leaning on the larger side. The minute he stepped inside, however, he immediately found that he loved whoever designed it. It was home décor at its best. The whole house (or at least the parts that he could see) managed to look high-end, yet not snobbish, at the same time. It was very elegant and still had a homey feel to it. Kurt mentally took notes for when he would next need to redecorate. This was _genius_.

 

_Of course, the next room I decorate won’t be my room, because it’s gone. No! I am NOT going there right now! I’m just admiring the house. That’s all._

 

   Mrs. Anderson noticed the look of admiration on Kurt’s face, and said to him, “The whole design was my idea, you know. What do you think of it?”

 

   “It’s amazing,” Kurt said quietly, still a little awestruck.

 

   That brought another smile to Mrs. Anderson’s face. “Thank you, Kurt. It’s not often that someone fully appreciates it.”

 

   A loud _BEEP!_ interrupted their conversation.

 

   “That’s the microwave! Excuse me, boys,” Mrs. Anderson said as she left for the kitchen.

 

   "My mom’s making hot ham and cheese sandwiches for dinner. It’s one of my favorites,” Blaine said with a grin, “Is that alright with you?”

 

   “Of course,” Kurt said quickly, and then paused before asking, “How much does your mom know?”

 

   “About you or about us?”

 

   “Both.”

 

   “Well, let’s see…she knows that you’re a really close friend of mine, and she knows the basics of what’s happened to you since yesterday. I had to tell her during my phone calls so that I could stay at the hospital and have you stay the night here.”

 

   “Alright. So, when do you plan on introducing me as ‘Kurt Hummel: Blaine Anderson’s boyfriend’?”

 

   The grin re-appeared on Blaine’s face, only now it was bordering on mischievous. “You just like to say that out loud, don’t you?”

 

   Kurt blushed. “That is…completely true. I never get sick of hearing it.”

 

   Blaine laughed, loving how easy it was for them to simply be with each other. If there were such things as soul mates, Blaine was sure that he and Kurt were. What was a soul mate, really? Someone that you were perfectly in sync with? Check. Someone that you could tell anything or talk about anything with, and they would understand you? Check. Someone that you loved and couldn’t imagine your life without? Check, without a doubt.

 

   Suddenly, the front door slammed open a few feet away from them, and a deep voice called out, “Melinda, I’m home!”

 

   The man that appeared in the doorway was similar to Blaine, and yet very different. Sure, there was something familiar in the set of his jaw and his slightly triangular eyebrows, but his face didn’t hold the same kindness. He also had short, dark hair that gave him an aura of authority. Of course, that aura was also due in part to the crisp black suit and tie that he was wearing, but the haircut did wonders to enhance it. In short, Adam Anderson looked like he meant business.

 

   Mrs. Anderson came out from the kitchen to greet her husband, asking, “Good day at work, sweetheart?”

 

   “A busy day, actually. Lots of things to do,” Mr. Anderson replied, annoyed but not unkindly. “If only…oh, Blaine,” he said suddenly, noticing the two boys in the living room.

 

   “Sir,” Blaine greeted him curtly, along with a nod.

 

   Mr. Anderson jerked his head in Kurt’s direction. “Who’s this?”

 

   Mrs. Anderson, noticing the tension in the room, said with a bit of worry in her eyes, “Darling, this is Kurt. He’s Blaine’s friend from McKinley, remember? Blaine’s talks about him a lot.”

 

   Blaine and Kurt shared a look. _I have to do it,_ Blaine thought to himself. _It’s now or never_. He took a deep breath.

 

   “Actually, Mom and Dad, I haven’t properly introduced him to either of you yet.” He laced his fingers with Kurt’s, and prayed that this wouldn’t end in disaster. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand reassuringly. _Here goes nothing…_ “This is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend.”

 

   There was silence. Mr. Anderson stared Blaine down. It took nearly every ounce of courage that Blaine possessed to match his father’s stern gaze.

 

   “I see,” Mr. Anderson said emotionlessly.

 

   “Adam…” Mrs. Anderson whispered, making it sound like a warning.

 

   He ignored her, and walked out of the room muttering, “Excuse me.”

 

   Blaine swallowed thickly. He wasn’t quite sure what to think. The moment the words had left his lips, he had felt relieved, but that was quickly followed by a wave of fear for his father’s reaction. Now, the emotion he was feeling was somewhere in between anger and sadness. He knew that there was a good chance of this very situation playing out, but it hurt just the same.

 

   “Blaine?” he heard his mother say. She walked over and continued, “I’m sorry he reacted this way, but you know that he’s had…issues accepting you. He just needs a little time to adjust to the news.”

 

   “It’s alright. I expected that this would probably happen,” Blaine responded with sigh.

 

   “Oh, Blaine…” Then Mrs. Anderson’s tone changed, and she addressed both boys in front of her. “I just want you two to know that I am _so happy_ for both of you. From what I know, Kurt, you seem like a wonderful boy, and you make Blaine happy, which is all I could ever ask for.”

 

   Kurt was positively beaming at his point. Blaine’s heart skipped a beat when he looked beside him and saw his boyfriend’s beautiful smile. That, coupled with his mother’s kind words, renewed his previously shaken determination. Blaine loved Kurt, and a few closed-minded homophobes –even if one of them was his father– were not going to ruin their relationship.

 

   “Thanks, Mom,” Blaine told her, hoping that he could get across how much he appreciated the things she had said. “That means a lot.”

 

~*~

 

   Dinner was silent. There was, of course, the sound of clinking silverware, and Mrs. Anderson would once in a while try to start a conversation, but those futile attempts were met with quick, brusque answers. Awkwardness and tension were practically hanging over their heads like storm clouds. So, it was a relief to everyone when the last scrap of food was gone from Mr. Anderson’s plate, and they were excused.

 

   It was getting late, and Kurt and Blaine went upstairs to determine the night’s sleeping arrangements.

 

   “So, do you have an extra room, or…?

 

   Blaine cut in, “Well, technically you’re supposed to sleep in the guestroom down the hallway, but you’re welcome to sleep in my room, instead.” At Kurt’s immediate blush, he added, “Not if it makes you uncomfortable! But the option is there in case you want to.”

 

   “Alright. But…I don’t have anything like pajamas, a toothbrush, and OH MY GAGA, Blaine, I still look _terrible_ right now–”

 

   “You look beautiful, as always.” This merited a second blush from Kurt, and all Blaine could think was _some things never change_. “But you can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in.”

 

   “And the toothbrush?”

 

   “Cupboard in the bathroom.”

 

   Now, Kurt smiled. “Thank you.”

 

   “It was nothing. It’s just clothes and a toothbrush.”

 

   “No. I mean _thank you_ ,” Kurt said seriously. “As in, thank you for just…I don’t know…being there. It really means a lot. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

   Blaine couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. “I love you,” he practically blurted out.

 

   Blaine didn’t think that his boyfriend’s smile could get any wider. His face lit up like the sun as he said, “I love you, too.”

 

   There was a moment of silence with just the two of them locking eyes.

 

   “Kurt…” Blaine said softly, almost at a whisper.

 

   "What?” he breathed back.

 

   “…we’ve really got to go to sleep now.”

 

   The adorable laugh that escaped Kurt’s lips was Blaine’s favorite sound in the whole world.

 

~*~

 

   Half an hour later, Kurt was lying on the guestroom bed wearing one of Blaine’s oversized T-shirts and a pair of black sweatpants. It was dark and eerily quiet. He tossed and turned restlessly, and was nowhere even close to sleeping. Part of it was because he couldn’t keep his eyes shut for more than a few seconds at a time.

 

   Every time Kurt closed his eyes, images flashed before him that he didn’t want to remember, and all he could feel were the hot flames closing in on him. Yet, when he snapped his eyes back open, the dark corners of the room reflected the demons crouching behind his eyelids.

 

   Finally, he gave up. He stretched across the pillow, fumbling for the lamp. The switch slid under his fingers, and white light flooded the room. Blinking rapidly, Kurt tried to adjust to the sudden brightness.

 

 _There is no way I’m going to fall asleep like this. I could always just keep the light on…No, that’s stupid, and it wouldn’t work anyway. Well…Blaine_ did _say that I could go to his room, but that might seem weird…but he was the one who offered. Ugh. I’m over-thinking this. All I need is Blaine…and that came out extremely clingy. No! I’m over-thinking again!_

   Kurt sighed and peeled the blankets back. He swung his legs over the side, and shivered as his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. Exhausted, but determined, he dragged himself down the hallway to his boyfriend’s room.

 

   Doubts swirled in the back of his mind: _What if he was just saying that to be nice? Am I going to come across as completely needy? Oh, god, that’s the last thing I want._

 

   He turned the handle slowly, grimacing when it squeaked slightly. Looking around the half-open door, he saw Blaine’s sleeping form resting peacefully in his twin bed, illuminated by pale moonlight filtering in through the window.

 

   Just when Kurt began to have second thoughts about waking him, he stepped onto a loose section of the floor. A resounding creak echoed throughout the small space. Kurt saw Blaine slowly roll over to face the doorway, his eyes now open and alert.

 

   “Kurt, is that you?” Blaine asked, and the question was quickly followed by a yawn.

 

   “I, um, couldn’t sleep, so I came here…but I didn’t mean to wake you up, and I’m really sorry! I’ll leave if –”

 

   “Don’t worry about it. I was the one who told you that you could sleep in my room, right? I really meant it.”

 

   At once, Kurt felt like an idiot for doubting Blaine. Honestly, he knew better than that. Oh well– blame it on sleep deprivation. “So…can I come in?”

 

   Blaine motioned to a spot next to him. “Sure. My bed’s wide enough for both of us to have plenty of space if we sleep on opposite sides.”

 

   And Kurt was promptly determined not to blush at the fact that he was wearing his boyfriend’s clothes _and_ sleeping with him in his bed, as this was entirely the wrong time and place. Needless to say, it proved to be a task that was easier said than done.

 

   However, after tucking himself under the covers on one side of the bed, Kurt found that the situation was much less awkward than he had thought it would be. They murmured a “goodnight” to each other, and Kurt was instantly lulled by the sound of Blaine’s rhythmic breathing. Before long, he was drifting off into the dark embrace of sleep.

 

~*~

 

   Kurt was standing in the center of the ruins of his former home. Black, burnt remnants of furniture and walls stuck out from piles of rubble. Smoke hung thick in the air, and he coughed as it filled his lungs.

 

   From seemingly out of nowhere, he heard voices.

 

   “Well, well– look who it is.”

 

   “Why do you think he’s here, Mom? To kill someone else?”

 

   Finn and Carole materialized in front of Kurt.

 

   “He doesn’t feel guilty at all, I suppose.”

 

   Horrified, Kurt called out, “Of course I feel guilty! How can you say that?”

 

   Finn turned to glare at him. “Liar.”

 

   “It’s not a lie! I didn’t want any of this to happen!”

 

   Now Carole spoke. “Then maybe instead of being some careless idiot, you would have noticed your mistake before it was too late. Maybe you would have been smarter and tried harder to stop your father from running off. Maybe–”

 

   “Stop it!” Kurt suddenly yelled. Carole was hitting the target of all the guilt that he’d been hiding in the back of his mind.

 

   Finn openly sneered at him as he asked mockingly, “What? You’re too much of a coward to face the fact that this is your fault?”

 

   Kurt simply placed his hands over his ears. “I won’t listen. I won’t listen!”

 

   His efforts were to no avail. Finn and Carole’s voices echoed inside of his mind.

 

   “How could you do this?”

 

   “It’s all your fault!”

 

   “Why didn’t you try harder to stop him?”

 

   “Coward!”

 

   “Liar!”

 

   “Murderer!”

 

   Desperate, Kurt yelled even louder, “STOP!”

 

   A noise roared in his ears, and bright, searing flames appeared in a fearsome whirlwind. The fiery cyclone filled his vision entirely, and he saw Finn and Carole’s bodies dissolve into identical piles of gray ashes. It happened so quickly that he didn’t even have time to react.

 

   “Now look what you’ve done.”

 

   Kurt whirled around toward the source of the familiar voice. _That sounded like…_

 

   He screamed.

 

   In front of him, Burt Hummel’s bloody, charred corpse was crawling towards him.

 

   “I will never forgive you, Kurt. You killed me, and now I’m going to return the favor. It only seems right that the killer should join the victim in the grave, doesn’t it?”

 

   Kurt felt hands touch him, and he tried to scream again. When no sound came out, he began to hyperventilate. His breathe came out in short, choked cries. He wasn’t getting enough air. He tried to breathe faster to compensate, but it only worsened the situation.

 

_I’m going to die, aren’t I? I don’t want to die!_

 

   “Kurt? Kurt! Calm down, or you’re going to pass out.”

 

_What?_

 

   “Kurt, listen to me! It’s alright.”

 

_…Blaine?_

 

   “I’ve got you. You’ll be fine.”

 

   The nightmare began to blur, and reality came into focus. Kurt found himself sitting up, trembling in his boyfriend’s arms. Gradually, his breathing began to slow back down to a normal pace.

 

_I’m safe. It was just a dream…a really, REALLY bad dream._

 

“   Better now?” Blaine asked softly.

 

   It wasn’t until now, when Kurt tried to speak, that he realized he was crying. His face was wet and sticky with tears. Instead of an answer, a sob issued from his lips. He felt Blaine pull him closer, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

 

   This could have continued on for a while, but Kurt was determined to reel his overflowing emotions back in. He gritted his teeth and forced the terrible images and thoughts to the back of his mind. He did _not_ want to deal with them.

 

   Extricating himself from Blaine’s embrace, Kurt pulled away, wiping at his face with the palms of his hands. When he re-opened his eyes, he was looking at Blaine’s concerned expression.

 

_Deep breaths, Kurt._

 

   “I…um…” Kurt found himself lost for words.

 

_…oh, forget it._

 

   “Kurt, what’s wr–” Realizing the stupidity of asking that question, Blaine started over. “You’re missing your dad. Is that it?”

 

   Kurt hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. The real reason for his tears– he didn’t want to go there. Not now, and maybe not ever. That guilt was for him and him alone to know about.

Blaine, however, picked up on the hesitation, along with a flash of something unrecognizable in Kurt’s eyes.

 

_What is he not telling me?_

 

   “There’s something else.”

 

   There was that flash again.

 

   “…No, that’s it.”

 

   “You know that you can tell me anything, right? I won’t judge you for it at all.”

 

   Another pause.

 

   “It’s just,” Kurt began, “I feel awful enough about what happened already.” He felt his eyes watering again. _Damn my weak shell._ “But it gets even worse because…” _No, I can’t say it! Saying it will make it true!_ “…because it’s all my fault.”

 

   The truth was out.

 

   Blaine froze. “…What?” He shook off the initial shock and composed himself again, trying to keep his voice calm. “No, it’s not. There wasn’t anything that you could’ve done, so don’t blame yourself.”

 

   “You don’t understand!” Kurt’s voice cracked, jumping up a few octaves. “I didn’t even realize it until it was too late. It was my _stupid_ idea to light candles in the basement, and I must have knocked one of them over when I went upstairs. So, actually, this IS all because of me, and if it weren’t for me being such an idiot, my dad wouldn’t be dead!”

 

   The piercing sensation of guilt finally hit Kurt square in the chest. It was just as awful as he imagined it would be. He didn’t want to start sobbing again, but it was beyond his control. In fact, he would have screamed, if it weren’t for the fact that doing that would wake the rest of the house.

 

   Kurt let himself go limp, falling back into his pillow and not bothering to wipe away the teardrops that ran in rivulets down his cheeks.

 

_All my fault._

 

   Instantly, Blaine reacted. He lay down next to Kurt, gathering the crying boy in his arms. It was all he could do to gently run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and murmur into his ear, “Just let it out, Kurt. It’s easier that way.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I’m here, and I love you.”

 

   Those three words were what Kurt latched on to. Blaine didn’t blame him, even if Kurt blamed himself. Blaine didn’t hate him for his mistake; his still loved him. It was because of those three words that Kurt was able to regain control. The guilt didn’t leave him, of course. That much pain can’t vanish in an in instant. It simply was no longer an all-consuming monster.

 

   Afterwards, there was no sound except for both of them breathing. Kurt finally turned to face Blaine, and saw tears in his eyes to match Kurt’s own.

 

   Kurt wasn’t quite sure what prompted him to lean forward and kiss his boyfriend. Maybe it was gratitude, and maybe it was just to satisfy an intense need to have Blaine there with him. Whatever the reason, he found himself once again in the blissful haze that came with kissing the one and only Blaine Anderson.

 

   It didn’t last too long, as they were acutely aware that continuing in their current situation was not exactly the most appropriate thing to do. Instead, Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, content to just be near him.

 

   As both of them drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, Kurt found himself thinking, just for a moment, that everything might turn out alright.   


	4. Chapter 4

   Melinda Anderson wasn’t stupid. She knew that there was a very good chance of finding her son and his boyfriend in the same room. Still, it surprised her when she saw the two of them completely wrapped around each other in Blaine’s bed.

 

   “Blaine, what would you like for…oh…”

 

   She coughed when she caught sight of them. Alarm bells automatically went off in her head, but she didn’t really think that worrying was necessary. She trusted Blaine entirely not to do anything even slightly inappropriate, and Kurt seemed like a good kid, too. It made complete sense that her son was simply comforting Kurt, seeing as the latter boy was currently lacking in emotional stability– understandably, of course.

 

   “I’ll just…come back later, then,” she said, mostly to herself.

 

   Melinda saw that Blaine was stirring, and she quickly left the room, not wanting to ruin a perfectly sweet moment.

 

   She couldn’t deny it. Those two were absolutely _precious_.

 

 ~*~

 

   Blaine yawned, wondering why he was so tired. He tried to stretch, but found that he couldn’t move most of his body. Confused, he blinked a few times to clear his vision…and found his face inches away from Kurt’s. Last night’s events came rushing back to him. Kurt’s guilty confession had taken an emotional toll on Blaine, too, so it was no wonder why he was so exhausted.

 

  His attempted movements had apparently woken Kurt up. Blaine watched as his eyelids flickered open, and he copied Blaine’s earlier actions, freezing mid-stretch when he noticed the boy next to him.

 

   “Well, good morning, beautiful,” Blaine murmured, taking a preemptive strike against any mounting awkwardness.

 

   Kurt gave him a sleepy smile, and then his eyes closed again as fatigue briefly drew them shut.

 

   Blaine, on the other hand, was using the moment to take in his boyfriend’s appearance. Even with the dark circles under his eyes, messy hair, and rumbled clothes that were a size or two too large, Kurt still managed to look adorable. How was that even possible? Not that he _minded_ Kurt looking adorable…

 

   “Blaine?”

 

   “Yes?”

 

   “I can’t move.”

 

_Right._

 

   Untangling their limbs from each other (which, Blaine would admit, was just a little embarrassing), they were finally able to get up.

 

   Kurt borrowed some more of Blaine’s clothes for the day (this time, closer to the right size), and they both went downstairs to eat breakfast after they had changed (in separate rooms, mind you). Soon, they were off to the hospital again, with Blaine driving and Kurt seated sleepily in the passenger’s seat.

 

   During this length of time, Blaine noticed that although Kurt was still feeling guilty and very upset, he seemed a little less fragile. It would take some time, but he truly believed that Kurt would recover. There would always be a scar, but Kurt would be able to patch the chunk ripped from his heart.

 

   Blaine also happily observed that Kurt was much more open around him, and seemed to be drawing courage from him as well. There were few things in the world that were better for Blaine than being the reason that his boyfriend could smile bravely and face the day ahead of him. As for anything better…it would have to be Kurt-related to come remotely close to that position.

 

  ~*~

 

   That day at the hospital, Blaine and Kurt reunited with Carole, who filled them in on Finn’s situation. He hadn’t regained consciousness yet, but his condition hadn’t changed– for better or for worse.

 

   They also found out, to Kurt’s amusement, that Mercedes had called Carole’s cell phone about 20 times while it had been off. Apparently, she’s been worried when Kurt hadn’t picked up his phone (which had now gone up in flames with the rest of his possessions), and had thus gone all ‘mother hen’.

 

   That being said, it wasn’t a shock to anyone when she called less than ten minutes after they had arrived.

 

   “Kurt, honey, it’s Mercedes,” Carole said to him.

 

   “I’d better take it, then.”

 

   He pushed a button to answer, stepping away from the others. Immediately, Kurt heard his friend’s voice over the line. “Hi, this is Mercedes. Can I talk to Kurt?”

 

   “It’s me.”

 

   “Kurt! What happened? I’ve called you, like, a million times, and you had me seriously worried!”

 

   “Sorry, ‘Cedes. I haven’t exactly had time to call you, and I haven’t had my phone either.”

 

   “Don’t you ever scare me like that again! Promise?”

 

   “Yes, I promise.”

 

   There was a moment of silence before Kurt spoke as he debated how to break the news. “Listen, Mercedes…something’s happened.”

 

   “What? Kurt, what is it?” her tone immediately softened, and concern was evident in her questions. Then, of course, she jumped to conclusions. “Was it Blaine? If he hurt you, I’m gonna’ make sure–”

 

   “It wasn’t Blaine. He’s been nothing but a gentleman to me since day one…well, it wasn’t very gentleman-like to go on a date with Rachel, and compare me to Karofsky…never mind, that’s not the point!”

 

   “Then tell me what’s wrong!”

 

   “Well, there was…that is, I…and my dad…”

 

   Kurt found that he couldn’t finish his explanation. He felt his walls beginning to fracture once again. Panicked, he looked back over to where Carole and Blaine were talking and made eye contact with the latter. His boyfriend must have already become a master of reading his face, since he immediately came over to stand next to him.

 

   “Let me take it from here,” Blaine said softly, and Kurt handed the phone over with relief plain in his eyes, mouthing a silent “thank you”.

 

   Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his own, holding Carole’s cell phone up to his ear with the other.  “Mercedes? It’s Blaine.”

 

   “Will somebody please tell me what the _hell_ is going on?”

 

   “There was an accident, and a fire burned Kurt’s house down. He and Carole are fine, and Finn’s in the hospital even though he’s stable, but Burt…he didn’t make it.”

 

   Kurt bit his lip, willing himself not to cry, and he felt Blaine squeeze his hand tighter. He was so focused on keeping himself together, he missed the rest of their conversation.

 

   It wasn’t much longer until the call ended. Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight embrace, and even Carole came over to place a gentle hand on Kurt’s fragile form. A ghost of a smile appeared on Kurt’s face, but he still kept his eyes (and tear ducts, with much effort) closed.

 

   “Mercedes insisted on coming,” Blaine spoke up after the moment had passed. “She’s bringing the rest of New Directions as well. I told her that I didn’t think it was a good idea, but I couldn’t change her mind.”

 

   Kurt let out a short laugh. “I don’t think anyone can.” His tone turned serious. “It’s fine, though. I missed seeing them everyday now that it’s summer, anyway.”

 

   “You sure?”

 

   Kurt nodded. “Positive.”

 

~*~

 

   Kurt had made the right decision. Truth be told, he’d had serious doubts about seeing everyone again, but those misgivings were soon smashed as the familiar faces began to arrive.

 

   Rachel arrived first, almost out of her mind with worry for Finn. Tina and Mike came together next, followed by the uncharacteristically somber duo of Puck and Lauren, and a frantic Mercedes with Sam in tow. Artie, Quinn, Brittany (who was vaguely confused, but knew to be worried), and Santana (who was surprisingly compassionate) were there soon afterward.

 

   In the beginning, there was an atmosphere of sympathy and comfort. It was as if Kurt’s loss was a wave that swept through all of them, and they simply went along with the water.

 

   The fact that Kurt wasn’t generally a touch-feely person was well known to everyone there. Instead of smothering him in hugs, there were occasional pats on the back, and light brushing of his arm or shoulder. Because, although the multitude of people in New Directions really had no clue how to handle the situation, they still wanted to somehow express how much they supported their fellow glee club member.

 

   Kurt was touched, and found himself to be deeply moved by their friendship. It wasn’t until the club had to come together in mourning that Kurt realized how much of a family they truly were. Granted, they were one big, incestuous family who constantly fought, cheated on one another, and threatened to quit, but there was still a constant, underlying current of unity.

 

   After a while, the pure sympathy morphed into something different– something that seemed equivalent to picking up the pieces and moving on. New Directions was not short in the humor department, and the group in the lobby (later, they moved to Finn’s hospital room) settled into a comfortable feeling of simply belonging. Even Blaine, who wasn’t well acquainted with most everyone, managed to fit in like a missing puzzle piece.

 

   They all spent a good part of the day there, migrating between the front area of the hospital and Finn’s room. Kurt had assumed that they would visit only briefly, but that obviously wasn’t the case.

 

   Puck was in the middle of another joke when the machinery connected to Finn’s unconscious form changed its tune.

 

   A stunned silence followed this sudden change in events, proceeded by a scramble to his bedside.

 

   “Is he waking up?” Only Rachel voiced the question that everyone was thinking.

 

   There was, however, no one that tried to formulate an answer. Even as the paramedics filed in (followed by Carole) to examine their patient, the high-school students just held their breaths and waited.

 

   “Well?” It was Kurt this time. The word came out more like a squeak, his voice heightened in pitch by anxiety.

 

   That question answered itself when Finn began to stir. Slowly, his eyes stretched open, and he had an expression on his face of utter confusion not unlike the one Brittany tended to wear.

 

   “Guys?” Just one word, and there were smiles all around. “What…where am I?”

 

   Laughs and a hug-fest ensued. Even Finn broke into a hesitant smile, though he was still a little unsure of the cause for celebration.

 

   Finally, Carole took it upon herself to bring her son out of his confusion. “Finn, do you remember what happened?”

 

   “Not exactly…no.”

 

   “What’s the last thing you can remember, sweetheart?”

 

   “Well, I was at home…and there was food, I remember that. And then…” He suddenly bolted upright in bed. “Where’s Kurt?”

 

   “I’m right here, Finn.”

 

   Finn’s head whipped towards his brother’s voice. When he caught sight of Kurt, he visibly relaxed. “Good. I tried really hard to push you out of the way, bro, but I wasn’t sure if I could get there in time.”

 

   It was impossible for Kurt not to feel a surge of warmth for his brother’s selflessness. He hoped the smile on his face made it obvious enough, even if it _was_ Finn that he was talking to.

 

   Of course, then Finn had to go and ask the one question that no one wanted to answer.

 

   “Hey, Burt’s not here. Is he alright?”

 

   That stark silence re-entered the room once again.

 

   Carole turned away, excusing herself.

 

   Kurt swallowed thickly and found that his mouth had gone dry. He threw a pleading look at Blaine– one that said silently, _what am I supposed to say?_

 

   Blaine nodded discretely and turned to face New Directions. “Guys, why don’t we give Kurt and Finn some time to talk?”

 

   Mercedes opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when Blaine gave her a pointed look.

 

   “We’ll just wait outside,” Blaine continued, looking meaningfully at Kurt, “You can call us if you need us.”

 

   The door closed, leaving the two brothers alone.

 

   “What’s wrong?” Finn asked softly.

 

   The look of innocence on his face broke Kurt’s heart all over again. Avoiding the question, Kurt asked, “Can I sit down?”

 

   Finn nodded, moving his legs so that Kurt could sit facing him with his legs crossed.

 

   Kurt took a deep breath. _Just cut to the chase_ – _no point in avoiding it._

 

   “Finn…Burt didn’t make it.”

 

   There was a freeze in Finn’s expression, and then his face fell completely.

 

   “…What?” The question barely came out, sounding more like a whisper.

 

   It suddenly hit Kurt that Finn was not only losing Burt, who he had grown close to, but Finn was also experiencing losing his father all over again.

 

   “Both of you were put in the hospital, but he was injured too badly. He died yesterday mo **r** ning.”

 

   Finn’s reaction was not what Kurt expected. “I’m so sorry, Kurt. I…I don’t know what to say–”

 

   “Don’t be sorry! I don’t deserve your sympathy!”

 

  Kurt wasn’t sure where that burst of emotion had come from. The guilt coiled in his chest had picked this moment to spring out, provoked by his brother’s empathy.

 

   Finn looked a little startled, but asked, completely lost, “What are you talking about?”

 

   Deciding to go for it before his courage failed him, Kurt closed his eyes and spoke his guilt out loud.

 

   He didn’t want to see the look of disgust on his brother’s face. He didn’t want to see the accusing glare. He didn’t want to see him move away to avoid any contact with him. However, when he worked up the nerve to open his eyelids, Finn surprised him once again. He was looking back at Kurt not with hate in his eyes, but pure conce **r** n.

 

   “I don’t blame you, Kurt.”

 

_Why won’t he understand that it’s my fault?_

 

   All Kurt could find to say was “I’m sorry.” He said it over and over again: “I’m sorry.” He said it until the words barely had any meaning left in them. If he said it enough, maybe then Finn would realize how disgusted he should be.

 

   He felt a hand on his knee, and then Finn was moving over, patting the empty part of the bed next to him. “Come here, bro.”

 

   Kurt stiffened a bit when Finn pulled him into a hug, not used to any physical show of affection from the other boy. He relaxed after a moment, though, finding a feeling of safety in his brother’s embrace much like Blaine’s. Normally, Kurt didn’t consider himself to like hugs or touches, but he was starting to doubt that sentiment.

 

   “Listen, Kurt. I don’t blame you at all.” Finn saw said boy about to protest, but kept talking, “ _At all_. Got it? It was a mistake, just like you said, so you can’t blame yourself.” Taking Kurt’s sigh to be one of resignation, he continued on, “It’s just the two of us and Carole now, and we have to be strong for her. I know it’s gonna’ be hard without Burt,” his voice wavered, “but he would’ve wanted us –wanted _you_ – to move on and keep on living.”

 

   A few lone tears ran down the face of the boy next to him. “When did you get so smart?” Kurt asked, a sad smile adorning his face.

 

   “Since I’ve been hanging around you, I guess.”

 

   Laughter.

 

   And the two brothers were content.

 

~*~

 

   It wasn’t long until Kurt called his friends back inside so that they could all celebrate Finn being alive and well. It also wasn’t long before Finn was released. He had mostly healed during the time he had been unconscious and he seemed to be doing fine, so he was cleared to go.

 

   The day began to morph into evening. As the remaining Hummel-Hudson family left the hospital, the others departed as well, exchanging goodbyes and parting words of encouragement.

 

   Blaine remained, not willing to leave Kurt’s side for anything in the world. After the last member of New Directions was gone, he decided to address the question that had been hanging over his head for some time.

 

   “So what now?”

 

   Finn shrugged, Kurt whispered, “I don’t know”, and Carole said wearily, “We’ll manage somehow. I’ll rent an apartment or maybe buy another house…we’ll bounce back eventually.”

 

   Blaine didn’t want to give Carole the impression that he looked down on her– he really didn’t. So, with this in mind, he worded his question carefully. “The thing is… my parents would be fine with you staying another night or two. It’d be no trouble, and you could take some time to get adjusted before worrying about a place to stay.”

 

   “Blaine, that’s a very generous offer, but I don’t want to put you through that trouble.”

 

   “Really, Mrs. Hudson, it wouldn’t be a problem at all.”

 

   “It _would_ be much less hectic that way, I must admit.” She paused, thinking it over. “Alright, then, but only if we won’t be a burden!”

 

   Blaine internally fist-pumped. His practice with persuading people must really be paying off, because he was seriously on a _roll_.

 

~*~

 

   They took both cars to the Anderson’s house, with Carole and Finn riding in one, and Kurt and Blaine in the other. Mrs. Anderson lived up to Blaine’s promise. She welcomed them with open arms. Everyone seemed to get along considerably well, and the tension that had been there last time (when just Kurt was visiting) had all but disappeared.

 

   That night, Carole, Finn, and Kurt slept in the guest bedroom. Kurt had insisted on sleeping on the air-mattress and giving the other two the bed. This was partly out of kindness, but partly because he didn’t plan on sleeping in this room the entire night.

 

   Two hours later, when Finn’s snores and Carole’s steady breathing had begun (and figments of a nightmare that had once seemed distant began to return), Kurt crept back down the hall, careful this time not to squeak the door handle. His boyfriend gladly complied with the change.

 

   Kurt decided that night that he could get used to falling asleep in Blaine’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

   For the next few days, Carole, Finn, and Kurt remained at the Andersons’ place. Not only did it allow time for Carole to find a house (and Kurt to spend an ample amount of time with Blaine), but it provided a solid foundation for them to take a breath– and begin to heal.

 

   The last of these days, a Thursday, was when Carole finally found a house. It wasn’t far at all from their previous one, so there wouldn’t be any changes…beside the fact that there would only be three people living in the house, it would be bare until they bought new fu **r** niture, and it would take a while for it to not just feel like another building.

 

   On Sunday, the paperwork was finalized, and the three remaining Hudson-Hummels moved into their new house.

 

   Kurt’s first impression: Emptiness.

 

   The wooden floors and pale walls made the entire space seem…just empty. That feeling of loneliness tugged at Kurt’s heart, no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

 

   Only a few things had been recovered from the wreckage of their lost home: the fireproof safe with birth certificates and other important documents, the photographs that Kurt had salvaged, and some other small items here and there.

 

   Mrs. Anderson had insisted on helping fund Carole’s shopping expedition for new furniture and appliances, and Carole had reluctantly accepted. Because of that, the house wasn’t entirely bare, so it was _something_.

 

   It was going to take a lot of getting used to.

 

 ~*~

 

 _One of the downsides to actually living in our own house_ , Kurt thought to himself, _is that I’m not practically attached to my boyfriend 24/7._

 

   He had gotten so accustomed to living –and just being with– Blaine, it was incredibly strange to be apart from him. Very depressing, actually. He missed the constant looks, the hand-holding, the late-night cuddling ( _How_ had the adults in the house not reacted more to that? Honestly…), and the occasional kisses (He was _seriously_ missing those).

 

   With a sigh, Kurt turned to face the clock. It glared back at him with big, red numbers reading 7:34.

 

_Well, it’s not too late. I’m sure he won’t mind if I call…_

 

   Kurt sat up from his spot in his (new) bed and grabbed his (new) cell phone off of his (new) night-stand.

 

   Blaine picked up immediately. “Kurt! How are you liking the new house?”

 

   “It’s okay, I guess. It just doesn’t feel like home yet.”

 

   “Hey, are you alright? You sound a little…off.”

 

   Kurt laughed slightly. “I’m fine– just missing you.”

 

   He heard a chuckle from the other end of the line. “Same here. It’s not the same when I don’t get to see you all the time. I was starting to get used to that.”

 

   “I’ll keep that in mind for future plans.”

 

   “You mean the future plans where we run off to get married in New York, live in an apartment together, and get starring roles in Broadway musicals?”

 

   This time, it was full-blown laughter that Kurt succumbed to before he said, “Yes, those plans exactly!”

 

   “Speaking of plans, are you free tomorrow afternoon? Because, just for you, I had a burst of genius, and have planned…wait for it…a shopping spree of epic proportions.”

 

   “Oh…my…Gaga.”

 

   “So is that a yes?”

 

   “Blaine, you had me at ‘shopping spree’.”

 

   “I’ll pick you up around noon!”

 

   There was a pause long enough for the tone of the conversation to shift drastically. Kurt was the one to break the silence. “Blaine, I’m not going to lie. Part of me still feels awful.”

 

   “Kurt…”

 

   “I know that it was an accident. I know that there’s no point in regretting it. I really do. But I still wake up some mornings and expect to see him smile and say “good morning” to me. I want to say goodbye, and tell him that I love him one more time…”

 

   “Kurt, listen to me. Don’t feel bad for missing him. You’d be insane _not_ to feel awful. Sooner or later, you have to let it out, and it’s better to do it now. If you live your life with all of this sadness locked up inside of you, you’re going to be miserable forever.”

 

   “And I’m somehow going to feel better if I get all of my crying out of the way now?”

 

   “Yes. You’ll probably never feel complete, but you can move on if you accept that what’s done is done, and that you’re going to feel miserable for awhile. And I know that you can do it– you’re strong, Kurt. You can make it through this.”

 

   “I _so_ want to kiss you right now.”

 

   “Remind me of that tomorrow around noon.”

 

   “…Thanks, Blaine. Thank you so much for standing by me.”

 

   “Anything for you.”

 

   Kurt smiled and said softly, “I love you.”

 

   “And I love you, too.”

 

   “…but that line is still so cheesy.”

 

   “Don’t pretend like you don’t love it.”

 

   “True. Very true. You know me much too well.”

 

~*~

 

   The guilt and overhanging cloud of melancholy never truly left Kurt. It’s impossible to ever fully recover from something as scarring as losing your father too early. Kurt also never stopped blaming himself. Others –Blaine, Finn, and Carole, too– would try to engrave it into his mind that it wasn’t his fault, but that guilt wasn’t easy to shake off.

 

   It wasn’t all doom and gloom, however. Kurt picked up the pieces with his family and his boyfriend’s help. He could move on. He was able to turn away from the edge of utter despair and continue living his life in full. He told himself that it was what Burt would have wanted.

 

   Eventually, his new house began to feel more like home. The familiar, warm feeling of family surrounded him again, and it helped to ward off some of the cold, cruel reality.

 

   There were more nightmares, at first. There were more tears. There were many more comforting words and hugs.

 

   But no matter how much he mourned his father’s death, Kurt was never truly alone.

 

   No matter what was crashing down in the aftermath of the tragedy, he could always go running to Blaine. No matter what the reason for a break-down, warm eyes and loving embraces were only a phone-call away. No matter what barriers tried to stand in the way of them being together –be it arguments or prejudice– they would always find a way to keep their relationship strong.

 

   Because that was love.


End file.
